In a spark ignition system an igniter, such as for instance a spark plug, is used to ignite an air-fuel mixture within a combustion zone. As is known in the art, it is desirable to dilute the combustible mixture by increasing the air/fuel ratio, or by increasing the level of exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to enable operation at higher compression ratios and loads and to achieve cleaner and more efficient combustion.